EyesBlocks
MY STORY... Hello my name is Gary and today i want to tell you something creepy and scary...about a stalker,a hacker and a psycho. I just start playing Jailbreack like all day...when i see he,he just still watch me,i don't know why,i tried to talk to him,but nobody came,so i leaved he alone. After some hour i close roblox for lunch,but when i returned...a new message on roblox,i opened roblox and i find a message from he!!!! is Impossible! i didn't accept he's friend request!!! But that wasn't the problem,when i tried to read the message but my IPhone crashed... After 1 week I played whit my friend,it was cool! Fantastic! terrible....i talked about EyesBlocks whit my friend...but they just ignore me and joking on that...until the friday afternoon . Someone join the game...i don't remember the name but it was like TheSmiley and something...there is he's account https://www.roblox.com/users/419019671/profile He just say "Still smile...until the end =)",my friend start joking on him,but after some minute...,one of them was banned from the game,and after more minute all player in the game (Private Server) was banned...I was scared and i wrote to him "What wrong whit you!",he just watched me and he said "Hey i have only a question..."i was so scared,but i still wrote to him...i accepted and the player said:"Devil Path or Right Path?" i choose devil path to see he's reaction and...i was banned from roblox,i don't know why... So after i called the ROBLOX HQ number,i told to they about all...but after they heard about EyesBlocks they close the call whit "Leave us alone!". When they close the call,a new message from WhatsApp...it say "WELCOME TO THE HALL..." I tried to message it back but,he blocked me...after like 10 minute he call me whit a creepy thing... THE CALL "(hoarse voice) Hello?,well welcome to the devil path...,i'm EyesBlocks and..." "(me) LEAVE ME ALONE! WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!!!! ALL MY FRIEND WAS BANNED" "(hoarse voice) You need to listen to me...Gary,i know where you live..." "(me) HOW YOU KNOW MY NAME! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!! "(hoarse voice) you need to confirm the sign in on the Devil Path..." "(me) Who are you! how you know my name! and what is Devil Path?" "(hoarse voice) The devil path? Well,remember when roblox was hacked for 15 minute? when C00lKid hacked roblox! well,that was me... "(me) But that is illegal! i'm going to call the 911!" "(???) You can't...we are strong,and if you do that we gonna catch you...look at your window,see the car? i'm coming for you (creepy laugh) "(me) okay,okay!...but i have more question...why are you hacking!? "(hoarse voice) Well,in 2004 we just developed a new game! DynaBlocks! The boss was happy...until we tried to rob he's HQ...when he see us...We run away,but we got fired, (???) After in 2008 we start hacking...but roblox create a new good hacker group,The Right Path...after some fight we lose...(hoarse voice) All path was deleted...(???)But we returned...whit new ID,new account and new player,we can win,and destroy this stupid game called ROBLOX "(me) Wait!" CLOSE CALL... That wasn't a creepypasta but a warning... Maybe if they read this gonna catch me...but please don't choose the devil path when TheSmiley join...,that's all...well remember this...i still without account because if they found my account,is the end... Bye...